Feline Fatale
by ZmajGoddess
Summary: I was caged, trapped in the ideal of what others thought of me; I allowed myself to be what they wanted. But no longer. What brought on this change? It’s simple…I died.
1. Default Chapter

Feline Fatale

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. Nor do I own Catwoman, in any of her forms, which this story is based on. So don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies….I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated….craved actually. REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh…sorry….I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

* * *

Prologue:

It was always the same, the same meetings, the same people, the same problems. I was trapped, and I didn't know how to get out. Everywhere I turned there were security officers…people whose duty it was to protect me. In other words, they make sure I have no life other then that of "Vice Foreign Minister". How I hated those three little words that by themselves mean very little, but together are a heavy title to bear. Each day I wake up, not to the freedom of going to school, or going to a normal nine to five job, or going out to spend time with my friends…as if I have any…but to the never ending responsibility of being 'Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft'. I often wonder if I do truly have friends anymore…or even if I ever did…I think perhaps the closest thing to a friend is Quatre Raberba Winner, that and maybe Heero Yuy. )))snort((( No, I stand corrected; I would _like_ to have Heero as a friend, more then a friend to be truthful, but at least a friend. But, no, I am a symbol of peace that must be protected at all costs, and icon…a mission. Yes, that is all I am to Mr. Heero the fucking Perfect Soldier Yuy…a fucking mission. What? Didn't think that a 'princess' could swear? Feh. I do all the time, just not aloud. After all swearing isn't becoming in Royalty now is it? Add another couple words to the ever growing list that I hate….icon, ideal, symbol, princess, queen, royalty… How I despise what I have become, what I let myself become. There isn't a day that I don't curse Romefeller for making me Queen… though I have no one to blame but myself. It all comes down to that I _let_ them, I _let _them make me Queen, I _let _them dress me up and put me on a pedestal; and now I am trapped in this role that I allowed myself to be thrust into.

"Minister…? Are you well?" One of the delegates, the one from L4 I believe, asked me. I blinked at him, suddenly realizing that I had zoned out, lost in my own self pity.

"Of course, my apologies I was thinking about something you said…" I reply, as I recite some random piece of the man's speech back at him, some point that we had spoken on earlier to let it seem like I was paying attention…that I cared. Don't get me wrong, I had wanted peace; just not at the expense of my own freedom. Yet, those around me knew nothing of my emotional turmoil, and they probably would never find out. For I am Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft…and to them, I am not a person, I am a symbol.

* * *

I know I know...I have two stories I have yet to finish...I will be updating those. Promise! But this story has been beating around in my head for a while now, ever since I saw Catwoman. I was watching the movie and I suddenly had an idea of Relena as a kick ass Catwoman...so I had to try. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! But please tell me if you like it or not... I know most of the readers out there dislike Relena; and normally I do too...but in all reality she's not a bad character...she just needs to get over her Heero obsession...who belongs to Duo...normally. However, in this fic, he doesn't. (((((((dodges rotten fruit thrown by outraged fans))))) Again, I'm sorry I wanted to try something new...since I'm always writting Duo centric yaoi fics...I wanted to try something a little bit different. Besides, I've been wanting to try my hand at a none annoying Relena fic. So please, refrain from bashing 'Lena to badly. Well I hope you like it! 


	2. chapter 1

Feline Fatale

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. Nor do I own Catwoman, in any of her forms, which this story is based on. So don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies….I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated….craved actually. REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh…sorry….I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke in a good mood, a rare occasion lately. I don't know why I was so happy today; I just had a feeling that today was going to be a good day. I was giddy…hyper even…and I had yet to have breakfast. Perhaps Duo is wearing off on me? Ha! I shower and get dressed quickly; then I practically skip down to the kitchen where Anna, my cook, was just beginning o prepare breakfast.

"Morning, Anna!" I chirp as get the orange juice out of the fridge and pour myself a glass.

"Good Morning Relena!" Anna said, giving me a warm smile; "You seem to be in a good mood this morning; did something happen that you haven't told me about?"

I smile at the older woman. Anna was a plump middle aged woman, with a round face and a few laugh lines around her eyes; her dark brown eyes were soft and kind, yet there was a strength there that was capable of keeping the house hold in line. "No Anna, I'm not hiding anything from you; I'm just in a good mood for once."

"Are you sure? Nothing about a certain body guard with blue eyes?"

"ANNA!" I yelp, my face growing hot…I knew I was blushing. Anna laughed and placed a plate of French toast in front of me. I loved being around Anna; she was like one of those bizarre aunts that everyone seems to have somewhere in their family, but she was the only one who treated me like I was normal and not like something that was so fragile it would break with even the slightest touch.

"Well if not Mr. Yuy, how 'bout the one with the braid?"

"Duo?" I stutter… "Anna he has someone!"

"Oh? Pity…I liked him. Had a good head on his shoulders and knew how to have fun."

"You call putting a lizard in my bed...fun?"

Anna snickered, "Well…it certainly was amusing watching you chase him around the house threatening to cut off his braid." I blushed again. That had been right after the wars, when we had all taken a brief break before going back to reality. Duo had somehow snuck into my room and put a lizard under my sheets while I was in the shower. So when I got into the bed, half asleep, I didn't notice until the damn thing moved. Scared the shit out of me. I didn't know what the thing was…so I screamed and damn near attached myself to the ceiling. That's when I heard the laughing; and I truly looked at what had spooked me. A lizard…a cute little green lizard about the size of my hand. I wasn't scared of the lizard, he was actually cute. Not that that mattered to Maxwell. While he was collapsed on the floor in laugher, I had calmly gotten up, walked over to my desk, removed my brand new scissors and had advanced on him. Duo had stopped laughing long enough to notice that I stalking him, and to see the scissors in my hand…

"Now...'Lena…don't be rash…" He had said, scooting back on his butt towards the door.

"Rash? I'm not being rash…I'm perfectly calm…" I had replied, smiling sweetly at him. All he had done was swallowed once hard, and then bolt…and I was right on his heels. It had been the most fun I had ever had up to that point. In the end, I think I ended up chopping off about an inch of his braid; to which he promptly tossed me into the pool.

"Yeah…you're right. That was amusing. You know, now that I think about it, I haven't seen Duo in a couple months." I said, suddenly realizing that the last time I had seen the braided menace had been at the Preventer Christmas Party in December….it was now March.

"You and Mr. Yuy are going to the Preventer Head Quarters today aren't you?" Anna asked; I nodded.

"Yeah…Lady Une wants to talk to us about security." I reply, "Why?'

"Doesn't Mr. Maxwell work at the Preventer?" She said; I blinked. Uh Duh. I knew that. Anna smirked as she saw the light bulb finally click on in my head.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully; Anna and I talking about random gossip. If it wasn't for Anna and the normalcy that she treated me with, I swear I would have gone crazy. And trust me, it wouldn't be pretty if I did; Quatre can't hold a candle to me.

At exactly eight o'clock, Heero arrived to escort me to our meeting. On the way over, Heero and I talked….or rather, I talked and Heero occasionally grunted. God, I'm going to have to teach that boy some communication skills!

"Relena…" Heero said in that monotone voice of his.

"Yes?"

"Stop talking." He stated as if I was some dog that would shut up when he commanded. I glared at him, "I have every right to talk, Heero." I reply, only to have the Yuy trademark Glare-O'-Death thrown at me. I shut up…I suddenly felt sorry for Duo for having to deal with that glare all the time; though from what I heard, the boy wasn't effected anymore. Wish I was. I may love him to death, but Heero still scared me.

The rest of the trip passed in silence. It seemed like an eternity before we finally reached the Preventers Headquarters building. The vehicle pulled up to the front of the building and let us out; then, silently we walked up the steps and into the lobby. Headquarters, or HQ, was like any large public building; the lobby was large, their foot steps seemed to echo unusually loud as they strolled over to the counter with confidence.

"Heero Yuy and Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft here to see Commander Une." Heero stated before I could even open my mouth. How I wanted to snarl at him, and tell him that I could speak for myself. But, again, I didn't….I was royalty, and didn't behave like that.

The man at the counter paged us through the doors and told us Une was expecting us, and where to find her. As if we didn't already know, it's not as if we had never been to HQ before. A few minutes later, we are on the fifth floor where the offices are located. Immediately Heero walks over to the main counter and states again that they were there to see Lady Une. The woman confirms it, tells Heero where the Commander is and says that she would like to see Heero first before the Vice Foreign Minister came in.

"Stay here." Heero commanded, then walked off. I bit the side of my cheek to keep from snapping at him. It would not be lady like.

"I see he's still as infuriating as ever, hey 'Lena?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around; and immediately my face broke out in an enormous real smile;

"Duo!" I said, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him in a hug, "How have you been, it's been so long since I last saw you."

Duo gave me a dazzling smile, "I've been good, busy and all…." I took the chance while he was talking to get a good look at him. He didn't seem to change all that much; he was a bit taller now, his hair a bit shorter, his shoulders and arms looked like they ever a bit more defined, his black uniform seemed to cling in all the right places.

"Lena?"

I jumped, suddenly realizing that Duo had stopped talking and was watching me now, a cocky smirk on his face. I felt my face grow warm;

"Hai?" I reply, I know that by now I am blushing furiously.

"You seemed to zone out there for a minute…you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…you just look different for some reason…I was trying to figure out why…" I mutter under my breath. Duo chuckled,

"Hmmm…so I have Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft, checking me out, heh?" he asked, his voice full of laughter. I frowned, as he used my title, there was something in his voice that sounded almost bitter when he had said my title. And for some reason, it bothered me greatly, that Duo of all people, would call me by my title…even when it was just in jest.

"Lena?" Duo asked again, "What's wrong?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that…I get it enough from the rest of the world, I don't need to be called by a damned title by one of the only people I consider to be my friend." I said softly under my breath; it shocked me that I had actually said something that wasn't 'proper'. Duo blinked, then he smiled sheepishly;

"Uh…sorry 'bout that…I was just messin' with ya…I didn't know it bugged you like that."

"No, it's alright. I'm just stressed; things have been very busy and yet very tedious lately. I'm just irritable." I said, smiling sweetly at him. Duo however gave me only a small smile in return, his violet gaze studying me.

"Maxwell," Another voice called, "Are you goofing off again?" A slightly shorter, dark haired Chinese youth came around the corner, who I quickly realized was Wufei. I blinked a couple times…at least I thought it was Wufei. The voice was his…the frame was right….yet his hair was down…

"What? Do I have something on me?" Wufei asked, as he came to stand next to Duo.

"Baka, she's never seen you with your hair down." Duo said, grinning mischievously.

"And she wouldn't be seeing it now, if you hadn't broken my tie!" Wufei snapped, glaring at the braided boy.

"I offered to let you use one of mine…." Duo said. Wufei glared;

"Come now, Wufei," I said, smiling at the bickering of the partners, "You don't look bad at all with your hair down…actually rather cute."

I instantly regretted opening my mouth. Wufei's eyes bulged and he seemed to have a suddenly coughing fit. Duo was making bizarre sounds and had his fit pressed against his lips. What in the… Suddenly, Duo couldn't hold it in any more and began laughing; which seemed to break Wufei of whatever stupor he had been in…

"I AM NOT CUTE, ONNA!" Wufei bellowed; the offices were silent for a moment, before snickering could be heard throughout the room. Wufei glared around the room; his cheeks were a very nice shade of pink. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch….I wasn't going to laugh…I wasn't going to laugh…

"Awww….Wu-bear…you know you look adorable with that blush…" Duo said, his voice sickingly sweet. With a snarl Wufei turned and lunged at his partner, who nimbly dodged the attack and went racing down the hall calling out; "Later 'Lena" over his shoulder; a furious Wufei close on his heels. I couldn't hold it in any longer; I laughed along with a couple other people and watched as the two boys ran down the hall; instinctively other Preventers lifted items, or moved things as the boy flew by, all without even looking up from their work. Iguess that this happened quite often; never a dull moment around here.


	3. chapter 2

Feline Fatale

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. Nor do I own Catwoman, in any of her forms, which this story is based on. So don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies….I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated….craved actually. REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh…sorry….I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

* * *

Chapter 2

"What was it that you needed to speak with me about, Une?" Heero said as soon as the door clicked behind him.

"Hello to you too Heero." Une said sarcastically. Heero glared at the Commander; who resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Some things never change.

"It has come to my attention that an organization called the Dark Fang; not to be associated with the White Fang at the moment, has been causing the terrorist problems over the last few months."

"You think they are responsible for the bombings on L3 and the Winner Corp. building." Heero stated.

"They have claimed those actions as theirs;" Une replied, handing Heero a piece of paper, which Heero quickly read and returned to her, "However, that is not the reason I wished to speak with you."

"You believe they are going to attack Relena." Heero stated, causing Une to wonder if Heero could secretly read minds.

"It is a possibility that we need to prepare for." Heero nodded;

"Understood. Mission Accepted." The former pilot then turned on his heel and went to fetch Relena.

* * *

I don't know why they even have me present for these security meetings. It's not like anyone ever listens to what I have to say. Heero and Une do all the planning; and any time I attempt to comment they both look at me like I'm stupid. I wish I had never rolled out of bed.

Suddenly, then the meeting was over. My opinion was never asked for or needed, I was only there as a formality. We walk out of the room in silence; pausing as a couple people stopped to speak with either Heero or myself.

"Heero!" a female voice called; Heero stopped and turned almost as if he was looking forward to seeing whoever that voice belonged to.He had never done that for me. I feel my eyes narrow in what could possibly be considered a glare... A tall girl with messy black hair walked over to us, a graceful sway in her hips her midnight blue eyes were intense and focused, but also held a hint of laughter in their depths.

"Hello Hilde." Heero said pleasantly; I nearly fell over. Heero was being pleasant to someone? No, I was imagining it.

"We missed you at the game last week." She said, giving him a fake pout, one that was obviously learned from Duo.

"I had to work late." Heero stated, giving Hilde a very small smile. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Oh, then I guess you can make it up to me tonight." She said, giving him a big sunny grin. Heero smirked;

"Oh? How so?"

"Take me out to dinner."

"Where?"

"Otoni's"(1)

"Alright, I'll be at your apartment at eight to pick you up." I stared as Hilde bent down and gave Heero a peck on the cheek before leaving, throwing, "See ya at eight then babe" over her shoulder. Heero had never taken me out unless he was guarding me. He had never smiled at me. He never spoke so casually with me. To him, it did indeed seem that I was some figure head set up on a pedestal that need to the protected; not a normal girl who needed to be loved. Quickly, before anyone could see the hurt in my eyes, I plastered on my best politicians face, pretending for all the world like nothing was wrong; when in all reality my heart was shattering.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Duo watched the whole episode; and was appalled. He knew Heero could be dense; but he never knew that Yuy was also capable of cruelty….neither did he think that Hilde was capable of such meanness. He had seen the crushed look in Relena's eyes before she had 'composed' herself. He snorted. She wore a bloody mask the same as he did.

Movement to the side catches his attention. Hilde is moving over to him. Duo glares at his friend; who nearly runs into the corner of the desk in shock from being given an almost perfect duplicate Yuy Glare-O-Death.

"Uh….hey Duo." She said, suddenly VERY uneasy, "What's the look for?"

"Why didn't you just go ahead and just stab her in the heart Hilde." Duo said his voice low with just a touch of venom.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hilde…who was Heero with when you went to ask him for a date?"

"Relena…why does that…"

"Relena loves him, damn near worships him Hilde. And Heero has never once shown any interest in her. She probably thought that he was cold hearted to everyone." Duo said, his violet eyes narrowing. Hilde's eyes widened at the implication of what he had said sunk in.

"I'm sorry I thought she knew…" Hilde said suddenly finding something very interesting on the floor to stare at. "They were always together…I though that they were friends and at least he would mention to her that he was dating…I mean he goes through so much to protect her. I honestly didn't know Duo." Duo sighed, it wasn't Hilde's fault Heero was an ass.

"It's fine Hilde, it's not your fault." He said, "You can't help the fact that Heero can be an unfeeling bastard sometimes." Hilde smiled softly, though her midnight eyes were still sad. She truly had not known that Heero had never told Relena that he wasn't interested, or that he was dating…no wonder poor Relena looked so sad at times. To have the guy she loved treat her so coldly must suck.

"If you think it might help a bit, I can talk to Heero about this tonight…maybe get him to I dunno, be nicer to her or something…explain things to her….?" Hilde said, desperate for Relena to understand.

Duo gave a small sad laugh, "I think she already knows, Hild (2); "Lena's a smart girl, I think she's already figured it out."

* * *

1) Otoni's is a japanese steak house here in the Burg that is totally kickass! Awesome food. And they have the chef come out to the table and prepare the food right in frontof you...it's so awesome!

2) Yes this is spelled like that for a reason. It is a nickname...

Alright folks...thats three chapters...so should I continue or should I scrap it? Please let me know!


End file.
